My Darkest Day
by teesloverB01
Summary: Bruce is trying to deal with the grief of losing Dick Grayson. Tim's trying to figure out what's going on. Absolute Bat-fluff. One-shot.


Disclaimer: I do not own anything Young Justice related or the song.

* * *

The sun shone weakly through Tim Drake's dark room in the manor. The boy groaned as he woke up and made his way downstairs. He noted it was odd that it was so quiet because no one was awake yet.

He stopped in front of his guardian's room to find the door locked instead and put his ear to the door to check if Bruce was still asleep. It was totally quiet in there. Bruce usually snored so loud, Tim was surprised the

neighbors couldn't hear it."What's going on?" he thought. He was just about to knock on the door when Alfred came in. "Master Timothy, I think it best to let Master Bruce get his beauty sleep." Tim chuckled at that.

"But he's not even snoring..." Alfred just shrugged and motioned for Tim to go down and eat some breakfast. "Uhh, thanks Alfie, but I think I'm gonna go up on the roof for a little bit. Get some air, you know." Alfred

told him not to stay out too long and walked away. Tim went up to the roof and suddenly spotted Wonder Woman and Superman in their civvies coming to the manor. "That's weird. What are they doing here?"

"Hey, guys!" Tim waved them over. The two metas flew up to greet the boy. "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing up here?" Clark asked.

"Getting some air. Your turn."

"We're just here to make sure Bruce was ok."

"Why? What's going on with him? He locked himself in his room and I know he's not asleep. So what's up?"

The two exchanged worried looks and said that today was just a sensitive day for him.

"'OK, but why?" Tim inquired.

Clark was about to say something, but Diana stopped him. "I think it's best for Bruce to tell you that, Timmy."

"Fine. Whatever…" A couple moments later, Tim got a desire to ask Batman's two best friends something.

"Can I ask you guys something kinda stupid?" The two nodded. Tim took a deep breath and continued. "This is gonna sound really dumb, but I just have to know. Does Bruce….. love me?" The two superheroes looked surprised and Diana was first to speak. "Of course he does, Tim, why would you think he doesn't?

"I don't know…. It's just sometimes when we finish up a mission, he looks at me with pride and happiness, but then I take the mask off, and something behind that smile, in his eyes, is, like, disappointment. Like he expects someone else and it's just me…." Awkward silence. This time Clark spoke up. "It's nothing like that Tim, he does love you and he's happy to have you by him."

"But why does he look at me like that? And what's up with today? Does it have to do with the first Robin, Dick Grayson? Because Bruce rarely ever talks about him." Clark and Diana sighed, not willing to get the Bat-glare for telling Tim anything about Dick. "Look, Timmy, this is just something Bruce will want to talk to you about, ok? I think he's awake now, anyway so you should go talk to him." Diana quipped. At that, the two turned to fly off. Or did they drive here? "Hold up, didn't you want to check on Bruce?"

Clark smiled and shook his head. "I don't think we have to. He has you and Alfred."

"All right then," Tim skulked back inside.

_**(A/N this part is to be read while listening to the Fray's "How to Save a Life")**_

"Master Bruce, it isn't healthy for you to be cooped up in here all day." Somehow Alfred had gotten in and was comforting Bruce. Bruce was gloomier than ever because of today.

"It's been nearly two years since Master Richard died. He wouldn't want you to be mourning him like this." "But it's my fault he's dead, Alfred!" "Listen, the incident was not your fault, even Master Richard said so himself." Although Alfred was even more devastated at the boy's death, he couldn't let it show when Bruce was like this. Bruce was strong, more than Alfred was, but not when it came to this day. Alfred had to be strong, if not for himself, for both their sakes.

"If only I stayed by his side, if I had gotten there fast enough…." Tears were welling up in his eyes by now. The picture of him and Dick he had been holding onto fell to the floor as Bruce started to cry. Alfred did his best, until he saw that Tim had arrived and stood at the doorway. He had a confused expression on his face and proceeded to walk in. "Today's the day, isn't it? That you lost your first partner?" The boy had figured it out. Alfred stalked away leaving the two to talk. Bruce had barely noticed Tim until the boy gave him a hug. Tim broke the silence. "I know I can't replace him and you'll never love me the way you loved him. Don't try to argue, I know it's true. But you can't mourn him like this, I don't think Dick would have it."

Bruce had looked Tim right in the eye at this moment, stormy gray eyes to Tim's sad brown's.

"You know I'm right…." "You are right, Tim, I shouldn't beat myself up like this. And I admit it, you can't replace Dick, because you aren't him, and I love both of you. Tim smiled at that and urged, "Tell me about him. Maybe I should be getting your mind off of him, but this is probably better." Bruce grinned and started to tell the story of Dick Grayson, his son and little bird.

* * *

A/N: So? You like? Yes, maybe, no? Review please!


End file.
